mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Salvatore "Sal" Marino
Salvatore Marino (born 1948) was a caporegime in the San Jose crime family and son of mafia boss Angelo Marino. Marino was known to be a violent mobster and since his release from prison in 1998 is reportedly no longer involved in Mafia activities. Biography Marino was the son of San Jose family boss Angelo Marino and grandson of former Pittsburgh crime family caporegime Salvatore "Sam" Marino. He was first arrested for stabbing a man in a bar fight on October 8, 1967. The fight happened at King's Drive-In on First and Alma streets. He was one of 13 arrested. The case was thrown out of court after the victim refused to testify. Salvatore was indicted by the Santa Clara County Grand Jury for shooting George Von Gunden in the foot on August 29, 1968. A witness said Salvatore threw his gun over a fence and fled the shooting scene. Charges were soon dropped in exchange for a no-contest plea on another shooting six months later. This time he was sent to the California Youth Authority for the shooting of a Santa Clara man. The victim, Dan Edward Pearce, was shot in the chest and back. Pearce was shot over an unpaid debt. Salvatore fired two slugs from a .38-caliber revolver into the man while he was in his bed. He was released on July 15, 1972. His next meeting with the law came on May 28, 1974. At that time police said he fired four shots through the open door of the home of Steven Garrity. No one was injured. Catelli Murder and Later Years Salvatore and his father were suspected of murdering Peter Catelli and wounding Catelli's father in October 1977. The two Catelli's were found in the trunk of a Cadillac that had been abandoned in San Francisco. They were found guilty of second-degree murder and attempted murder in July 1980. But the convictions were overturned on appeals and the two were released. On July 22, 1982, the murder case was reopened. Salvatore was convicted for a second time and sentenced to nine years in prison. On September 4, 1986, a federal court judge cleared the way for his release when finding out that three jurors committed "prejudicial errors" during deliberations in the 1982 trial. Two of the jurors admitted using a dictionary definition of the term "malice," rather than a legal definition. Salvatore sued his three sisters to overturn the sale of his father's cheese business, which was sold for $11.5 million two months before his release from Folsom Prison. On May 2, 1989, Salvatore was arrested after police found eight handguns, rifles and shotguns in his home. Salvatore was found guilty in 1994 and was sentenced to four years in San Quentin Prison. Marino was released from San Quentin Prison in 1998 and was believed by some to have taken over the crime family. Emmanuel J. Figlia, the boss since Angelo Marino's death in 1983, died on September 25, 2009 at the age of 91. It is unknown if Marino is still involved in organized crime. Category:San Jose Crime Family Category:Soldiers